Seto and the Sly Fox
by Pugz
Summary: When the new girl Kitsune, and her family have to live with Seto he throws her out. She gets her own back and soon Seto changes.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Kitsune means sly fox hence the title

* * *

Seto daydreamed, he didn't bother listening to the teacher she had nothing to say that would interest him.

"We have a new student today!" She announced with a smile and excitement in her voice

Seto raised a brow looking at her. He always thought she was a bit of an airhead.

"Come in Kitsune"

A girl with short red hair and green eyes walked into the room. Seto watched her.

"Hey…" She smiled slightly

The class greeted her in unison except Seto, he just mumbled under his breath.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba" The teacher pointed to the spare desk and Kitsune took her seat

"Hey" She smiled at him

"Don't talk to me" He growled

* * *

The bell rang for the end of school. Kitsune stood and packed up her things. She walked down the hall and was shoved into Seto.

"Ouch…Sorry…"

Seto growled "Watch where you're going"

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was pushed!"

Seto just walked off. Kitsune walked out of school looking around for the guy that pushed her. She finally saw him. He was around Seto's height but a bigger build, his black hair was a mess and his uniform looked scruffy. She walked over to him.

"Hey!"

"What" He turned around to her

"What did you push me for!?"

"'Cause I'm bigger than you" He leaned forward

"W-well…" She stuttered

"Well what?" He shoved her again

She clenched her fist and threw it at him. He stumbled back.

"Oops…" Kitsune backed up

He wiped the blood from his nose and raised his fist "If you want to play it like that then!"

"FIGHT!!" A kid yelled and everyone started surrounding them

"You ready?" He cracked his knuckles

"No?"

He threw a punch and she ducked under it stepping to the side.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to hit you!"

"Yea well you did, now you gotta settle it!" He threw another punch at her

She blocked and jabbed him in the nose again this time breaking it.

"Alright, alright break it up!!" A teacher broke through the crowed

Kitsune dived out of the other side of the crowd and made a run for it "My mom's gonna kill me!"

"The new girl has fight" Seto remarked walking up behind her as she stopped

"Hey…" She said catching her breath

"I saw what happened"

"I think everyone did" She sighed "I better get home…"

She started off home and Seto watched her until she was out of sight.

* * *

"Hey mom I'm home!" Kitsune walked into her home. She looked up to the balcony on the stairs "Mom?" she looked into the front room seeing lots of boxes.

"Geronimo!!" A small boy yelled as he leapt onto Kitsune's back

Kitsune fell forward and rolled onto her back hugging the boy "Hey Ryu!"

"Hey sis! What happened to your hand?"

"My hand?" She looked at her swollen knuckle "I punched a guy at school. What's with all the boxes?"

"We're moving again" Kitsune's mother smiled

"But we just got here!" Kitsune sat up

"Yea but we got to move to the Kaiba estate if I want this job"

Kitsune's mother once worked for Illusion Inc which were just a smaller version of Industrial Illusions. Kitsune's mother loved children so much she went into game designing and Kaiba Corp wanted her designing talent.

"Kaiba? Father of Seto Kaiba?"

"It is Seto Kaiba" Her mother smiled again before walking off

"S-Seto Kaiba has his own estate…." Kitsune froze in shock "Heh…no wonder he's an arrogant jerk"

"Get packing we're moving tomorrow morning!"

"We get to have the day off school?" Ryu asked

"Well of course, I need your help with everything"

Kitsune leapt to her feet and grabbed Ryu's hands. She swung him around in excitement.

"We get the day off school!!" They chanted in unison

* * *

The next day!

"Be careful!" Kitsune leapt over the banister as one of the movers dropped a vase. She caught it and sighed in relief.

"Everything is VERY expensive" She yelled back up

"Ya, ya" He simply said

"Everything's packed sis we can go!" Ryu came jumping in


	2. Moving In

The Kaiba limo pulled up to the mansion. Kitsune stepped out and helped her mother, Ryu jumped out afterwards.

"This is Kaiba's place?" Kitsune looked at the huge mansion

"Woah it's big…" Ryu looked at it amazed

"Seen bigger"

"No you haven't"

"Yes I have"

"No you haven't"

"Yes I have"

"No you- ow!"

"Ow!"

"Give up the pair of you!" Kitsune's mother scolded the pair

"No need to hit us mom…" Kitsune moaned

A young boy with long black hair walked towards the family.

"Good morning and welcome to the Kaiba mansion, I am Mokuba" He smiled

"Well aren't you different from your brother" Kitsune smiled back at him

"My brother is inside, Ms. Keri" Mokuba took her hand and slowly lead her inside

Kitsune's mother laughed at Mokuba's cuteness. Ryu tilted his head to the side.

"What have I gotta do for attention? Go back into dippers?"

"Come on squirt" Kitsune nudged him as she headed into the mansion

Inside the mansion was a duelist paradise. Pictures of duel monsters everywhere, on the floor tiles, the wall, around the door frames and Blue Eyes White Dragon statues in every place they would fit.

"Wow…" Kitsune's eyes widened

"Glad you like it" The familiar ice breaking voice rang through the hall

"Kaiba…" She muttered under her breath with a frowned

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba" Kitsune's mother smiled

"Hey" Ryu said dryly

Kitsune looked around some more. Her mother nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow. Oh hey Kaiba"

Seto raised a brow. She wasn't as shy now as she was when they met.

"Ms. Keri, there has been an incident" Seto began

"Incident?"

"Yes, it seems one of the employees has burnt one of my houses down"

Kitsune sniggered a little then turned her head to the side looking innocent as her mother glared.

"I guess we'll be moving back into our old house" Kitsune's mother sighed

"Actually" Mokuba perched into the conversation "Kaiba Corp has decided that you stay here!"

"S-stay here?" Kitsune's mother stuttered

"What about Crystal?" Kitsune turned to her mother

"Crystal?" Seto's brow raised questionably

"My other daughter, she's only a baby"

Seto sighed. He had a soft spot for babies, he could remember looking after Mokuba when he was born.

"I suppose she could stay here too…"

Kitsune blinked. She heard from everyone at school that Kaiba was selfish, yet here he was giving her and her family shelter.

"Kitsune"

"Yes mother?"

"Go pick up your sister from the woman who we lived next to"

"Yes ma'am!" Kitsune saluted playfully

"I'll get the limo for you" Mokuba started to the door

"Nah, it's ok I'll run" Kitsune smiled and headed out

"Hey Ryu, why don't we play duel monsters!?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Kitsune ran through the streets to her new/old home. She ran to the house to the left of hers and knocked on the door. A woman of around 60 opened the door.

"Kitsune, you've come for Crystal?"

Kitsune nodded "Yep"

The woman allowed Kitsune to pass. A musty smell filled Kitsune's lungs as she walked upstairs to a room filled with porcelain dolls of every size and style. Kitsune walked to an old fashioned cot and looked down at a baby, around a year old, She had black hair and blue eyes like Ryu. Kitsune picked her up and wrapped her in the jacket she was wearing before heading back out.

"Thank you Mrs. Vatello" She bowed slightly

"No problem, I'll even baby-sit if your mother needs one"

"Thanks, goodbye" Kitsune smiled and headed back to the mansion

* * *

Kitsune opened the door to the mansion carefully and quietly and closed it over the same way.

"Need a hand?"

"Woah! Geez don't do that Kaiba"

"Well, do you?"

"No I'm fine" She answered wearily


	3. Party!

Kitsune placed her baby sister in a cot in a bedroom a few doors down from hers. She headed back to her own room and found a tux spread out on her bed.

"Party time huh?" She said to herself

"Yea in an hour"

"Kaiba, what did I tell you!!??"

"I don't take orders from anyone" He growled

"Yea, well neither do I"

"Just get ready" He hissed and walked off

* * *

"Ah Ms. Keri, I see your daughter is here" Another member of Kaiba Corp pointed to Kitsune in the corner with Ryu

"Kitsune!" Her mother called. She slowly made her way over.

"Yes mother?"

"My, what kind of girl wears a tuxedo?" A woman added as she eyed Kitsune up and down.

"Least I ain't an old battle axe"

"Well I never!" The woman turned up her nose and walked off

"Kitsune!" Her mother scolded

"Whoops, that slipped out" Kitsune smirked

"Kitsune…" Her mother sighed in annoyance

"What's goin on here?" Seto growled slightly

"Oh nothing" Kitsune said innocently "Just picking on the upper-class"

"But you're part of the upper-class" Seto tried to catch her out

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" She smiled smugly

Seto and Kitsune had a glaring match for the next minute when they overheard something in a conversation that caught the pairs attention.

"I see the point in donating to orphanages" One man said

"Yes, but not to help orphans on the streets, they'd just buy drugs or something" Another added

Seto noticed Kitsune glaring, she obviously took the last comment to heart.

"Yes, yes I understand" A woman nodded "At least when you donate to orphanages you know the money is safe"

Kitsune's eyebrow twitched.

"Orphans on the streets are little hoodlums"

Seto noticed Kitsune's body language change dramatically, rather than standing up straight like she was a second ago, she had her arms crossed, she was slouched and tapped her foot. She couldn't take it anymore she had to say something.

"Listen here you money grubbing toads! Orphans on the streets need the same amount of care and safety as those in and orphanage, and what they do with the money they get is nobody's business!!"

The trio of adults were stunned to silence, as was Seto, but it was soon broken by a harsh cry that came from Kitsune's side. She immediately walked off and started up the stairs.

"Well isn't she rude!" The woman commented. Seto turned and glared at her.

* * *

Seto made his way to baby Crystal's room. He peered into the room seeing a second baby monitor on the nightstand, which was probably clipped to Kitsune's pants and of course Kitsune with Crystal in her arms.

"Ahem" Seto announced his presence

"Hey Kaiba" Kitsune whispered. She didn't turn to look at him.

"You…just got her back to sleep?" He whispered back

"Yea…I must of woken her when I yelled…"

"You really seemed to take it to heart"

"I" She paused for a moment "I had a friend who lived on the streets"

Seto nodded and peered over her shoulder slightly looking at Crystal.

"Cute ain't she?"

"I suppose" He frowned which made Kitsune chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing"

"Spit it out Koi"

"You just get a little wrinkle at the top of your nose when you frown that's all" She said as she placed her sister in the cot again

Seto blinked and rubbed the top of his nose with his finger "Whatever" Was all he said before he left

Kitsune sighed and ran her hand through her rough red hair.

"I should of watched my temper…" She said to herself looking at Crystal "If I'm not careful I'm gonna get us kicked out"

She picked up the baby monitor and clipped it to her pants again before heading back downstairs to the party.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning before Kitsune got to bed. She changed into a simple shirt that was too big for her and placed the baby monitor on the side table before she snuggled under the warm covers. She started to drift into a deep sleep when Crystal's cried rang through the monitor.

"Man…just as I was drifting off" Kitsune groaned

The cries continued. Kitsune dragged herself out of bed.


	4. Thrown Out?

Seto pulled his pillow over his head. He was 5 rooms down from Crystal, but he could hear her like she was in the next room. He flung the covers off himself and put on his robe as he headed to the door. He stepped out of his room just in time to see Kitsune slide into Crystal's. He stood outside his room for a minute and watched Kitsune carry the still crying Crystal downstairs, he followed her down to see what the problem was. He found Crystal in the highchair the family brought over, she was still crying, and Kitsune waiting for the kettle to boil while pulling faces at Crystal.

"Hey Kaiba" She smiled weakly

"Why is she crying?" Seto demanded

Kitsune pulled a bottle from behind her back and showed it Seto "She's hungry"

"Does she have to wail though?"

She looked at Crystal and nodded "Pretty much, yea"

Seto's eyebrow twitched.

"Look, she's a baby she can't talk, crying is the only way she can tell me what she needs"

"Why isn't your mother sorting her out?"

"Maybe because she works long hours for you" She snapped at him

He grunted "Just keep her quite"

* * *

The next morning Seto walked into the kitchen to find Ryu and Mokuba playing duel monsters.

"You better be winning Mokuba" Seto grunted

"Um…Where's Kitsune?" Mokuba changed the subject

"In bed probably" He grunted as he made some coffee

"Let's go wake her!" Ryu suggested, jumping out of his seat and darting upstairs. Mokuba followed.

Seto raised a brow and followed the hyper pair. He was actually intrigued to see how Kitsune would act to an early wake up call. He saw them creep into her room and peered in himself. Kitsune slept soundly even though the covers were tossed around the bed.

"Ready?" Ryu whispered

Mokuba nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" They both yelled and leaped onto the bed sending Kitsune flying off of it

"Ah! Ryu!!!" She sat up and rubbed her head

"Run!!" Ryu yelled as Kitsune dived for them

The boys ran straight around Seto but Kitsune knocked into him. They both fell backwards.

"Ow…this isn't my morning…"

"Watch where you're going Koi!"

"Hey, you were the one who was by my door!" Her voice raised "Wait…why were you by my door?"

"I was wondering what Mokuba was doing" He simply said getting to his feet. He turned and eyed Kitsune "You should dress more appropriate for bed"

Kitsune blushed slightly and pulled the shirt down to cover herself "What I wear for bed is non of your business…besides…you shouldn't be looking"

"Humph, whatever"

* * *

Later that day Kitsune lazed in the garden with her earphones plugged in. She listened to her music, she often mouthed the words or sometimes sang, other times he just tapped her finger or foot to the beat. Either way she was relaxed, Crystal was asleep and wouldn't wake up till the afternoon, Ryu was with Mokuba and Seto was nowhere in sight. She felt great. She didn't think the day could get any better until somebody stepped into her light. She opened her eyes and found Seto with Crystal in his arms.

"She woke up early from her nap" Kitsune tilted her head to the side

"Just take her from me" Seto snapped

"1 Second" She grinned and pulled out her camera phone, taking a picture of the pair "Aww, so cute"

Seto's eyebrow twitched and dumped Crystal on Kitsune "Here!"

Kitsune picked her sister up and carried her back into the mansion following Seto. She bounced Crystal on her hip, making her giggle. Seto looked over his shoulder at them, watching Kitsune smile, but wait, was that sadness he saw in her eyes. He stopped.

"What is it?" Kitsune stopped behind him

He turned to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him and looked deep into her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? Nothing"

"Don't lie to me" He spat

"Even if I was hiding something, I wouldn't tell you" She hissed at him

He smirked and let go of her chin "Brave girl"

"What does that mean?"

"Standing up to me like that, I could chuck you and your family out"

Kitsune stayed silent.

"Thought that would be your reaction" Seto said smugly

"Look, I step out of line, you chuck me out"

"Go then, now"

"What?"

"You heard" Seto started off to the stairs "Get your things and go, I'm sick of your attitude"


	5. Secrets And Lies

Kitsune made her way down the stairs, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Kitsune what did you say to him!?" Her mother screeched as she reached the bottom step

"Nothing, he just hates my overall attitude"

"I knew you would get yourself into trouble!"

"Yea well it's your own fault, you didn't have to take me off the streets"

"You were 6" Her mother yelled "I couldn't just leave you there!"

"Why not? Everyone else did!!" Kitsune yelled back "And of course you regret taking me in now don't you?"

"When you're like this, yes!"

Kitsune stayed silent before looking at Ryu who was listening in "You know how to take care of Crystal, right?"

Ryu nodded "But do you really have to go?"

She nodded and headed to the door "Be good kid"

Next thing anyone knew, she was gone.

* * *

Seto heard the whole thing from his room. He couldn't believe Kitsune came off the streets. He shrugged it off.

"She's got some experience with living on the streets then" He said to himself

"Seto that was cruel" Mokuba's voice rang through his ears

"She got what was coming to her" He said coldly

"But she's just like us!"

"She's nothing like us Mokuba!" He scolded his younger sibling

"She lived a life that we managed to avoid! And we said we had it tough!" Mokuba yelled before running off

Seto growled. He now had something pulling at his conscious and worst of all, Crystal started to cry.

* * *

Kitsune spent the night in a shop doorway and was now avoiding the police, the owner had called them because she was being rude. Once again her attitude got her into trouble. She took a break in the park and sat on a bench and listened to the radio she carried around. She sneered at the lyrics chorus.

/Now hush little baby don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upper lip up little lady  
I told ya daddy's here to hold ya  
Through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy pretty baby  
But I promise  
Mama's gonna be alright/

"Humph, fathers are only there for you for so long" She mumbled to herself and wiped a tear from her eye. She looked around and spotted 2 policemen.

"Kuso…" She got up and made a run for it. She looked back for a second and bumped into Joey.

"Careful" He smiled holding her by the shoulders

"Thanks…err…"

"Joey"

"Right, right, I knew that" She scratched her head

"Suppose you forgot Yug as well"

Kitsune looked down to the tri-colour haired boy then to a man with similar style but gray.

"Hey Kitsune" Yugi smiled

She nodded and looked behind her again "Damn coppers"

"They looking for you?" Joey asked

"I think so…"

"What did you do?" The man asked

"I was rude to some shop owner" She sighed

"One is coming this way" Yugi said

"Excuse me" He said to Kitsune "Were you at a corner shop on 5th street 20 minutes ago?"

"Me? Nope couldn't have been me"

"Strange, we have your description" He raised a brow "Where were you then?"

"With these guys, right?" She looked to Joey and Yugi for help

"Yep, she was with us" Yugi nodded

"Hm…What's your name girl?"

"Tosara" She answered quickly

"Tosara?"

"Moto" Yugi said

"Wheeler" Joey said straight after

"Tosara Moto Wheeler?" He raised a brow again

"Yep" She nodded "Moto soon to be Wheeler, we're testing it out" She explained grabbing Joey's hand

"Fair enough" He sighed and looked at the man "Are you her guardian?"

"Yes I am, I'm her grandpa Soloman Moto" He said

The officer nodded and walked away. When he was out of sight Kitsune turned to Soloman.

"Oh thank you! I owe you big!"

"It's ok, just keep out of trouble" Soloman smiled

"Now you got explaining to do" Joey said sternly


	6. She's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaack

"Kaiba kicked you out!!??" Joey yelled getting to his feet "I'm gonna-"

"You're not gonna do anything" Kitsune said in a threatening tone "I don't want my family to be kicked out"

"But Kitsune" Yugi pleaded

"No buts, Kaiba will be begging for me back soon" She smirked

"Why's that?" Yugi tilted his head

"'Cause I'm the only one that can calm down Crystal"

* * *

"God, does she ever stop crying!!!" Seto yelled

"Only when Kitsune's here" Ryu yawned

Seto growled. Ryu bounced Crystal on his knee.

"Please stop crying" He said

"That's it I'm gonna find her!" Seto yelled again getting to his feet

"You should of done that in the first place Seto" Mokuba commented

Seto growled and stormed out.

* * *

"How can you beat me in only 2 moves!!??" Joey yelled

Kitsune grinned "You're the one that used shield and sword then stop defense"

"I didn't think you had labyrinth wall" Joey said ruffling up his hair in frustration

"Kitsune!!!" A cold icy voice rang through the Moto home

Kitsune's grin grew bigger.

"Kitsune calm Crystal down!!" Seto yelled walking towards her

"Why should i?"

"'Cause no one has had any sleep!"

"What's in it for me?" She crossed her arms and sat back

"Anything! Just shut her up!"

"Ok, I'll see ya later guys" She got to her feet and headed out

"Cya!" Yugi yelled after her. Joey just watched her leave.

* * *

Kitsune walked into Kaiba's lounged "I'm home!"

"Sis!!" Ryu leapt into her arms

"Hey squirt"

"Kitsune…" Kaiba growled

"Ya, ya" She said walking to Crystal. She picked her up and started humming a sweet slow tune, Crystal soon calmed down. Seto's jaw dropped.

"I tried that!"

Kitsune slowly turned to Seto "You? Hummed to Crystal?"

"I mean…" Seto turned a light pink

Kitsune smiled slightly "That's really sweet, now my reward"

"What is it?"

A smirk slowly crept across Kitsune's face.

* * *

"Kitsune" Seto growled

Kitsune made Seto dress in a pink tutu with a blonde wig and put make-up on him. Bright red cheeks, purple eye-shadow and red lipstick

"Say the line" Kitsune smirked

Seto sighed "I'm ballerina Barbie…"

"Do the pose"

Seto grumbled and stood on his tip-toes with his hands above his head. Ryu couldn't help but laugh and Mokuba put his head in his hands.

"I'm so ashamed…" Mokuba shook his head

"Give us a twirl" The smirk grew bigger

Seto sighed and began to twirl slowly. When he faced Kitsune again she took a snap shot with an instant camera. Seto eyes narrowed and he made a dash for Kitsune. She ran up the stairs and into her room and slammed the door behind her. Seto banged on the door.

"Let me in!"

"No!" She yelled holding the door shut as Seto tried to force his way in. He stopped. Kitsune listened for any sound.

"Heh, given up" She said smugly walking to her bed

Seto suddenly burst through the door and pinned Kitsune to the bed "Gimme that picture!!"

Kitsune smirked and put it down her shirt "Go get it"

Seto's eyes narrowed "Sly fox…"

"That's why I'm called Kitsune" She grinned

Seto grumbled and got off her.

"Oh, cheer up Tinkerbelle" She taunted

"I, will get you for this"

"Sure ya will" She nodded "And I'll train pigs to fly"

Seto growled and walked to his room pulling off the wig, wiping the lipstick and eye shadow off. Kitsune closed the door and walked to the desk in her room pulling a laptop out of her bag. She logged on and a chat window popped up.

_Blonde Babe-Lock Up The Men Cause The Goddess Has Arrived says:_

_Hey girl!_

_Sly Fox Master Of Tricks says:_

_Hey Rikki, guess wot I got!_

_Blonde Babe-Lock Up The Men Cause The Goddess Has Arrived says:_

_Wot?_

Sly Fox Master Of Tricks Is Sending You A Picture

Accept orDeny

Transferring

Transfer Complete

_Blonde Babe-Lock Up The Men Cause The Goddess Has Arrived says:_

_OMG! How'd you get this?_

_Sly Fox Master Of Tricks says:_

_I'm livin wit the guy loada laughs y'know?_

_Blonde Babe-Lock Up The Men Cause The Goddess Has Arrived says:_

_Wot do ya do? Carry ya scanner wit ya?_

_Sly Fox Master of Tricks says:_

_Duh! Do us a favor print it off make copies n pass em round skool I'll do same ere _

_Blonde Babe-Lock Up The Men Cause The Goddess Has Arrived says:_

_Sure!_


	7. Dear Diary

Seto walked into school Monday morning carrying his briefcase. He stopped suddenly.

"….KITSUNE!!!!" He screamed and darted off down the corridor seeing pictures everywhere, on lockers and walls, soon it would be in the school newspaper. He ran into a classroom and set his eyes on Kitsune at her desk, feet up and walkman blaring.

"Kitsune!!" He stormed towards her "Kitsune!!"

She didn't seem to hear him with the music. He took a deep breath and pulled one of her earphones out.

"KITSUNE!!!"

"Ah!!! Hell Kaiba I 'ain't deaf!!"

He raised a brow "You sure!?"

"Yea…and why you so grumpy?"

"What is that picture doing up all over school!!?"

Kitsune grinned "Revenge"

"Revenge?"

"For kicking me out" She sat back and crossed her arms

"I'll get you…" He growled

Kitsune nodded and put her earphone back in "Sure you will"

* * *

Seto stormed into the mansion, he had been a laughing stock all day. His plan, to lock himself in his office to work.

"At least Kitsune is at Moto's, I can work in peace…" He mumbled to himself "Wait…" A grin crept across his face.

He walked up to Kitsune's room and opened the door. He looked around.

"There's got to be something in here I can use"

He started to search around. He started to feel annoyed, revenge wasn't his thing but it became personal when Kitsune posted that ridicules picture. He looked under the bed and found a shoebox and opened it finding an old looking diary. Seto raised a brow and opened it looking at the first date.

"1997…she was around…8?" He looked through it and found an interesting entry.

Dear Diary,

You're all I got now, I'm all alone. I had to run away from home, dad's gotten worse, he didn't come home until 3 in the morning and he stank of whisky or some sort of alcohol. I'll get by…mum use to say I was a bright girl….i miss her…

Yolie

"Yolie?" Seto raised a brow and found another entry

Dear Dairy,

I've had to pickpocket to buy food. I'm getting good, Jimmy who lives in the dustbin on 4th gate road nicknamed me Kitsune! It's great, better than Yolie…but…I'll keep Yolie as a middle name or something.

Yolie/Kitsune

Seto blinked "A bum gave her the name Kitsune?"

"I'm home!!" Kitsune's voice rang through the mansion

Seto put the diary in his coat pocket, shoved the shoebox back under the bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey Seto!" Kitsune smiled as she walked to her room

Seto grunted.

"Fine be like that"

Seto watched Kitsune enter her room and ran to his. He locked the door and sat on the bed taking out the diary. He turned to another entry.

Dear Diary,

I'm finally 10, the gang threw a party for me they're so great. I'm glad I met Sasha she's like a big sister to me, I don't care what people say she's a nice person and she ran away from home too like me! Ha, ha! Dray just got a slap! I better step in before he gets stabbed again.

Kitsune

Seto's eyes widened "She was in a gang?" He read more.

Dear Diary,

Sasha was shot by a cop…we had to scramble so we didn't get caught. Dray carried me then hid me in a dumpster…I haven't seen him since and it's been 2 days.

Kitsune

Dear Diary,

The cops found me, took 'em long enough it's been 4 weeks since Sasha died…I miss her, I miss mom too…it feels like I'm loosing everyone. Anyway, when they found me I was a little beat up 'cause I got in a knife fight and they took me to the hospital. A woman walked in and saw me and she tells the cops she'll adopt me 'cause the gangs gone. Don't know if I wanna go with her…

Kitsune

Seto closed the diary "Mokuba was right….She did have it bad…"


	8. Everyone Knows A little Secret

Seto sat on his bed and looked at the diary.

"Right…I have it…I know her secret…" He mumbled to himself and pulled out his laptop. He opened his email and typed in an email 

_I know something interesting about Kitsune, she lived on the streets, was in a gang when she was 8 and her real name is Yolie._

_P.S tell anyone I told you and you'll live to regret it_

He pressed the send button and sat back with a grin.

* * *

Kitsune walked into school the next day noticing everyone was staring at her. She ignored them and continued to her class seeing Yugi and Joey.

"Hey guys why is everyone staring at me? It's like they've never seen me before"

Yugi and Joey looked up at her, eyes wide.

"Yea like that…I got a zit or something?"

Joey passed her the paper and a page was the headline **Kitsune a Fraud **

"A…fraud? Me?"

"Read on…" Yugi said

Kitsune nodded and read the article.

_A source (which cannot be named) has told us new girl 'Kitsune' is not who she seems. Kitsune, also known as Yolie, lived on the streets and was in a gang when she was 8, which gang? We aim to find out._

"They're just screwing with us? Right Kitsune?" Joey asked

"Yea Joey…Screwing…"

* * *

Kitsune spent the rest of the day thinking of who knew her secret until she got home.

"Hey sis how was school?" Ryu asked

"Huh? Oh…Weird…"

"Weird?" He tilted his head

"Yea…someone knows about me…" She said walking up to her room "I'm going to take a nap it's been a long day"

Seto soon walked in 5 minutes later "Ryu where's Kitsune?"

"In her room sleeping"

Seto headed upstairs. He had planned to put the diary back before Kitsune noticed it was gone, but since she was in her room it had to wait. He walked passed Crystal's room and heard her crying. He stopped and looked inside.

Crystal looked at him "Kaiba!" She smiled

He withdrew from the room and she started crying again. He walked back in and picked her up. He sat her on his hip and bounced her like Kitsune did making her laugh. He smiled a little.

"Crystal?" Kitsune poked her head in "Oh…hey Kaiba"

"Um…" He tried to think of something "She was crying"

"I know I heard" She saw something sticking out of his coat pocket "Is that my diary?"

Seto looked at it and put Crystal back in her cot.

"Well…"

"You stole my diary, read it, the told the school newspaper editor private things about me! How could you!?"

"Revenge"

"Revenge!? All I did was post an embarrassing picture around school! They're gonna forget that! This! This is different!"

"I"

"Don't!" She stopped him "I don't want to hear you taunt me!" She ran out of the room. Seto followed.

"Kitsune wait!"

He grabbed her shoulder and she punched him making him stumble back. He looked at her. Tears were flowing down her face.

"Leave me alone Kaiba! Don't come near me!" She ran out of the house and along the streets.

* * *

Kitsune wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. She had been running for what felt like ages. She didn't know where she was and didn't know where she was going.

"Stupid Kaiba…god I hate him so much, why did we have to move here!!!" She screamed and rammed her fist into a wall in frustration.

"Cheer up lovely" A voice said from behind her "We can make it all better"

She turned seeing 4 boys, all 6"2, one had black hair , the 2nd had brown hair, the 3rd had green hair and the last had blonde hair.

"Bugga off" Kitsune growled

"Why should we?" the 2nd guy asked "This is our turf"

"So?"

"So you better get lost or else!" the 4th guy threatened

"Or else what!?" Kitsune clenched her fists

"Let's show ya!" The 3rd guy yelled. They all ran towards her.


	9. Rescue song chappie

A.N: one shot chappie…unless it gets a good review

* * *

/you see me hanging round

starting to swear about this black hole of a dark field

and silently within hands touchin skin sharp

breaks my disease and i can breath

Seto ran through the streets of Domino. Kitsune had a head start running off and he lost track of her. He touched the upcoming bruise on his cheek.

"I shouldn't have done it…she never really did anything wrong to me she was just having fun…"

/and all of your ways

all you dream falls on me

it falls on me

and your beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me ahha

He turned a corner and ran into the road infront of a car, luckily it stopped, but Seto didn't he kept running.

"She could be anywhere but I have too keep looking!"

/i feel like a pain

it draws me in again

sqaushes all my worst of me

darkness in my veins

I never could explain

and i wonder if you have ever seen

and still believe

He burst into the game shop.

"Where's Kitsune!?"

"Kitsune? She's not here" Yugi said tilting his head

"Where will she be!?"

"I dunno, why what's wrong"

"Nothing!" Seto growled and ran out.

He ran through the warehouse district and heard a scream, he ran towards it finding Kitsune pinned to a wall and the 4 guys attacking her.

"Hey!" He yelled

Kitsune looked towards him "Kaiba…."

/am I that strong

to carry on

have i changed your life

have i changed my world

could you save me ahhhhha

Seto launched himself at the 4 guys taking each one down swiftly.

"You better leave before I really hurt you!" He growled

They got up and ran off. Seto turned to Kitsune.

"Are you ok?"

She began to walk off.

"Kitsune wait!"

"Go away Kaiba!"

"I'm…s-sorry"

Kitsune stopped.

/and all of your ways

all you dream

falls on me

it falls on me

and you beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me

She turned to face him.

"You're sorry?"

He nodded "I shouldn't have done what I did…"

"Where's my diary?"

"I put it back in the shoebox"

"Did you see anything else?"

Seto shook his head.

"You can carry me home on your back then"

Seto grunted and let her on his back.

/and all of your ways

all you dream falls on me

it falls on me

and your beautiful sky

the light you breath

falls on me

it falls on me

ahhhhaha yea ahhhah yea


	10. Over Before It Started

Seto felt the warm breath of Kitsune's brush across his neck. He kept his word and carried her home, on his back. He sighed. She had fallen asleep.

"Why me…" He sighed again

He looked down noticing Kitsune's grip on his shirt was growing tighter and she seemed to mumble something in her sleep.

"Dreaming" He grunted

He stopped suddenly when she whisper something that sounded like his name.

* * *

He walked into the mansion and was suddenly swamped by Ryu and Mokuba.

"Is she ok!?" Ryu asked

"Where was she!?" Mokuba asked straight after

"Yes and warehouse district!" Seto snapped annoyed making Kitsune stir in her sleep. "I'm taking her to her room, stay here and don't make any noise!" He growled while walking up the stairs. He opened her door and walked to her bed. He laid her down gently and watched her sleep. Crystal's cry rang through the baby monitor. Seto turned it off and walked to the door, he tripped over the baby bouncer along the way but quickly got to his feet and walked down the hall feeling embarrassed.

* * *

Kitsune forced her eyes open and looked around.

"Kaiba must of brought me up…" She said to herself sitting up. She got off the bed and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on. She stripped off and climbed in.

* * *

Seto walked back to Kitsune's room with Crystal. His heart sank when he didn't see her on the bed. He sighed in relief when he heard the shower and placed Crystal in the baby bouncer. He sat on the bed and bounced Crystal with his foot pulling faces. He didn't notice Kitsune standing in the doorway looking at him.

"Ahem!" She made herself present

Seto turned to her and froze "Err…She needed changing"

"And you did it?" She raised a brow.

Seto slowly nodded. His eyes studied her. Her usually messy hair was flat and her body was still dripping wet, the white cotton towel complimented her pale complexion. He stared.

"Earth to Kaiba…Seto" She snapped her fingers

"Huh?" Seto blinked

"Were you checking me out?"

"No" He growled

She sat next to him "Yes you were"

"I wasn't!"

"Fine, fine" She looked at Crystal "Aww…she's sweet when she sleeps"

Seto tilted his head.

"Ever want kids?" She asked suddenly

"Only if there like Mokuba"

Kitsune chuckled "You really love your brother, don't you?"

Seto nodded "You love Ryu, right?"

"Yea…he may not be my brother but I love him"

Seto stayed silent for a moment "Can I ask you a question?"

Kitsune took a breath "My mom died when I was 4, my dad started drinking soon after it became serious when I was 5, I ran away from home, joined Sasha's gang when I was 8 and you know the rest"

Seto blinked "Wow…"

"Impressed?"

"Very" He smirked "You'd be good on the team"

"Team?" She raised a brow

"Kaiba Corp"

"You want me to join Kaiba Corp?"

Seto shrugged "Perhaps, as my **personal** assistant"

Kitsune blinked "You **are** flirting with me ain't ya!?"

Seto suddenly kissed her. He pulled back after a while and stroked her cheek "You think?"

She nodded and kissed the bruise she gave him "I'm sorry about that"

"It's ok, I deserved it"

"Yea…but still…"

"Listen, I'll kill the school newspaper editor if he starts spreading stuff, ok?"

"No, I'll crack him"

Seto chuckled "Still got fighting spirit then?"

"Yep!" She laughed. Seto kissed her again.

* * *

The door bell rang. Mokuba ran to the door and opened it. A tall man with short messy hair and green eyes stood there.

"I'm looking for Yolie" He said

"Don't know a Yolie, sorry"

"But somebody said she lived here. She has short red hair and green eyes"

"Sounds like Kitsune" Mokuba tilted his head

At that point Kitsune walked to the top of the stairs wearing a tank top and jeans.

"My ears are burn-DAD!!??"

"Yolie!"

* * *

Hahaha, Hahaha!! I am finishing my story RIGHT here 'cause I'm evil. I might make a sequel I dunno, but until then I will right another story! 


End file.
